Family
by 5t4c3y
Summary: The scene where Harry wkaes up, thinking Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep holding hands. What happened when he went to sleep.


**A/N: Hi guys! Ok, so this is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be nice. Thanks :o) **

**Summary: Takes place in the Deathly Hallows book, when Harry wakes up in Grimmauld Place to see Ron and Hermione asleep, thinking that they had fallen asleep holding hands. It's their little scene. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters and the final paragraph belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Harry,Ron and Hermione sat in drawing-room talking. It had been a long couple of days for the three friends, and it was only going to get harder. They were scared, scared of coming face to face with the Dark Lord, Which may be the last time ever.

"If…if we survive," began Hermione slowly "I mean after the war, what will happen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, a little confused

"Will we still …oh I don't know." Said Hermione "I guess what I'm trying to ask is, will we still be the friends we are just now. Will we always be this close?"

Harry and Ron smirked a little.

"Of course we'll still be friends." Said Harry, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, which didn't go unnoticed by Ron.

Hermione smiled a little, and gave a slight nod of the head.

"Yeah." She said "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little worried. I don't want to lose you guys." She looked at Ron when she said this. "You're both very special to me."

Ron and Harry returned her small smile, and for a while, everything was quiet.

* * *

They sat in silence for what seemed like years, but was only a couple of minutes. Not one of them was daring to speak, but soon the uncomfortable silence was broken by Harry.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed." He said, clambering up out of his sitting position and crawling into his over sized sleeping bag "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Said Ron and Hermione in unison.

Harry took of his glasses, and lay down. Ron and Hermione remained quiet however, glancing at each other every now and then. Soon Harry's gentle snores filled the room. He fell asleep fast.

"Maybe we should…you know…go to, uh… go to bed." Spluttered Ron

"Uh, yeah." Said Hermione, crawling into her sleeping bag "Well, goodnight Ron."

"Wait." Said Ron, pulling the old cushions of the couch and lying them on the floor creating a sort of mattress. "Here, you sleep on them. The floor will probably get a little cold through the night."

Hermione nodded a little and lay in her Sleeping bag on top of the old cushions. Trying to get comfy, she turned and was soon facing Ron, the moonlight that filtered through the windows creating a soft glow on his friendly features. He was still awake, staring back at her.

"Ron." She whispered gently "Will this war bring any good?"

"Of course." He said, following her actions in whispering "I mean, we will defeat You-Know-Who."

"That's not what I meant." Said Hermione "I mean, will this war cause any good for us…I mean, I know Harry said that we'll always be friends, but…we don't know for sure."

"Hermione." Said Ron, taking her hand in his "I think once this is all put behind us, we could all become even closer, if that's possible."

Hermione squeezed his hand, and wasn't letting go any time soon.

"I hope you're right Ron. I mean you never know, we may all become a family one day." She said jokingly

Ron gave a little chuckle, but he wasn't going to admit that he actually liked the sound of that. He knew that Harry was still hung up on his sister Ginny, and he did kind of hope they would rekindle their relationship. Get married one day and have children. If that happened, then they would all be related…but what about Hermione? He really liked her, and his feelings towards her were becoming more strong. It wasn't just liking her now. He was pretty sure that he had fallen in love with her, and if they were all to be family one day, he hoped that the relationship that they would have would be husband and wife. He liked the idea of starting a family with her. But now he was getting ahead of himself.

"Just promise me Ron." Said Hermione, snapping him out of his thoughts "Promise me, we'll always be there for each other."

Ron smiled, and gently nodded his head.

"I promise." He said.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning, wrapped in a sleeping bag on the drawing-room floor. A chink of sky was visible between the heavy curtains: it was the cool, clear blue of watered ink, somewhere between night and dawn, and everything was quiet except for Ron and Hermione's slow, deep breathing. Harry glanced over at the dark shapes they made on the floor beside him. Ron had insisted that Hermione slept on the cushions from the sofa, so her silhouette was raised above his. Her arm curved to the floor, her fingers inches from Ron's. Harry wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands. The idea made him feel strangely lonely.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. For those who don't know, the last chapter is from the book. **


End file.
